


Fluffy Love

by MalecMarshmallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecMarshmallow/pseuds/MalecMarshmallow
Summary: Alec moves into a new apartment and finds out he has a stunning neighbor with the cutest little cat ever, causing both a litte trouble!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a get well gift for a friend!  
> Enjoy~~

Alec collapsed onto his new sofa with a relieved sigh. 

He’d spent the whole day moving all his stuff into his brand new apartment with the help of his siblings Izzy and Jace and now he was just beat and ready to call it a night, especially since it was well past 11pm. 

He probably could have fallen asleep on the sofa as he was, if he wasn’t suddenly intrigued by a sound that seemed suspiciously like meowing. 

It would be weird if it was, no pets were allowed in the building – which was the only thing Alec didn’t like about it, he’d love to have a cat of his own but now he wouldn’t be able to – but as he stood up and made his way closer to his open living room window there was no doubt about it. He could definitely hear a cat meowing. 

Holding onto the window frame and sticking his head out slightly Alec glanced around the fire escape, searching for the source of the noise. 

Hearing it again somewhere to the right, he squinted through darkness and finally spotted a small fluffy grey kitten on his neighbour’s window ledge. Alec debated calling out to it but in that moment the window next to the cat opened further and he heard perhaps the most gorgeous voice he’d ever had the pleasure of listening too, 

“Chairman, you know you’re not allowed outside there!” As the open window revealed more light, a tanned hand covered in a multitude of rings appeared and wrapped itself around the little kitten, lifting it back inside. 

Alec smiled to himself, so it seemed he had a neighbour who loved cats enough to ignore the ruling against them in the building. He wondered if the man could possibly be as handsome as he had sounded. 

Sliding his own window shut, Alec made his way to his new bedroom and dropped into bed without doing more than pulling off his shirt and belt. He was asleep within seconds.

*

The first time Alec met his neighbour he really wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. 

He was checking his mailbox when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He froze, his arm seemingly stuck in the mailbox where he’d been reaching in to get something small which had been shoved to the back, as he took in the most beautiful being he’d ever seen. 

Messy black hair and brown eyes which were lined with gold, perfectly complimenting his dark skin tone. The man’s body was clearly muscled, his tight clothing doing nothing to hide it and he was just a few inches shorter than Alec himself. He also noticed rings on his fingers, was this the man who lived next door to him?

“Hi!” The man greeted brightly, a little too chirpy for the time of the morning in Alec’s opinion, but he supposed he could forgive him for that, “Are you new to the building? I haven’t seen you before,”

“Uh, yeah. I…um…I just moved in last week,” Alec felt his cheeks heating up as he stammered. Why did he have to have an inability to speak properly in front of gorgeous men?!

“That’s great! Well, I’m Magnus. It’s nice to meet you,” 

Magnus held out his hand and Alec stared at it dumbly for a few moments before realizing that Magnus wanted to shake hands. 

He shook his head in embarrassment and finally freed his arm from his mailbox so he could return the favour. He almost wished he hadn’t. Magnus’ hands were warm and smooth, the rings feeling cool in contrast and Alec really didn’t want to let go. 

When they did break apart, he then realized Magnus was looking at him a little expectantly. 

Oh! He hadn’t introduced himself yet…

“Sorry, uh…it’s nice to meet you too. I’m Alec,”

“I hope to see you around more, pretty boy,” Magnus winked at Alec and made no secret of how his gaze swept over Alec’s body appreciatively before slamming his mail box shut and practically gliding back out into the main lobby. 

Pretty boy? 

Did Magnus think he was pretty or was he just flirty with everyone? Alec didn’t think he was lucky enough to catch the attention of someone like Magnus. 

And he’d been so awkward, there was no way Magnus would ever be interested in him. 

Gathering up his mail, Alec hurried back up to his apartment and tried to forget about it. He probably wouldn’t end up seeing Magnus that often anyway, especially when he started work again after his time off. 

*

In the following weeks Alec actually went out of his way to avoid his gorgeous neighbour. He just couldn’t bear to embarrass himself anymore in front of him so he just didn’t put himself in a situation where that could happen. 

All that changed one evening when Alec came home from work and heard Magnus’ voice echoing around the halls. 

“Chairman!” Followed by the tinkling sounds of a cat toy and then a mumbled, “Shit!” 

Alec sped up the stairs to find Magnus looking harried and stressed. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Alec!” Magnus perked up for a moment, but his face fell again as he looked down to the cat toy in his hands, “I can’t find my cat,”

“Do you need some help finding him?”

“You don’t mind?” Magnus looked so hopeful that there was no way Alec wasn’t going to help. 

“Of course not, let me just drop my work things at home and I’ll come back out,”

“Thank you so much, darling!” Alec blushed at the other man’s easy use of the endearment and merely nodded in response then hurried into his apartment. 

He’d just dropped his briefcase down when he heard a noise. 

Following the sound into his bedroom, he saw the kitten pawing at his clean washing. 

“Magnus!” Alec called, hurrying back into the hallway, “I think I’ve found your cat,”

“Really, where is he?” Alec twitched his head in a signal for Magnus to follow him into his apartment. 

Walking into his bedroom Magnus quirked an eyebrow, “You know if you wanted me in your bedroom, darling, all you had to do was ask,” 

Alec blushed, ignoring Magnus’ words. He didn’t think Magnus really meant them anyway, so he just gestured towards where he’d last seen the cat. 

Magnus swooped forward and collected the small cat up into his arms. 

“Hello sweetheart,” Magnus cooed, scratching the animals head, “Did you miss me?” The cat purred and nudged its head against Magnus’ chin. 

“He’s cute, uh…what’s his name?”

“Chairman Meow,”

“Oh…uh, right. Cool?” Magnus laughed. 

“Don’t worry you’re not the only one who thinks it’s a strange name, but it was just too good an opportunity for me to pass up! I’m sorry he got into your apartment, I must have forgotten to shut my window this morning,”

“Don’t worry about it,” 

Magnus seemed to hesitate for a moment, “So…you’re not going to tell the landlord right? I could get evicted if he knew I had a pet,”

“Of course not. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. Although, maybe I have one condition,”

“Oh?”

“Can I hold him?”

“Sure,” Magnus agreed happily and held out the cat for Alec to take. 

The kitten was so small it could pretty much fit in the palm of Alec’s hand, and it seemed to like him judging by the way it was batting playfully at Alec’s fingers and snuggling against him. 

“You like cats?” Magnus asked him. 

“Yeah, always wanted one but never had the chance,”

“Well feel free to come over and play with chairman meow whenever you like,” Magnus smiled cheekily, “As long as you’re willing to spend some time with me too, that is,”

“I…um,”

“Okay, I’m going to be blunt darling.” He seemed to realize Alec wouldn’t pick up on any subtleties or coyness, “Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

Alec couldn’t stop a shy smile spreading across his face, “Yeah, I’d like that,”

“Great! Let’s figure out the details later, I need to get this little guy some dinner,” Alec passed Chairman Meow back to Magnus and let the other man out of his apartment. 

After the door was shut he let out a deep breath which he didn’t realize he’d been holding and fell back against the wall. 

He needed to call Izzy, he had a date!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr :) @malecmarshmallow


End file.
